Ash's Troubles
by Delirious Eleutheromaniac
Summary: Pokemon Master turned Hated Highschooler; Ash Ketchum tries to cope with being rejected by society. After coming out of the closet, Ash tries to find the bright side of living in a homophobic world, especially with a crush on a homophobic guy. Previously known as Ash's Troubles. Ash/Gary fanfic. First couple of chapters aren't too good, but bear through them for the rest is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, if there is anything wrong or that I could improve upon, please review! I also apologize for anything wrong with the relations to the show, like who has what pokemon or whatever but consider as a slight AU. Warning, malexmale relationships if you don't like that kind of thing then don't read this fanfic. This chapter is really short, kind of an introduction but, yeah. Future chapters will have some coarse language and some actual relationship stuff but nothing hardcore. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor am I making money with this fanfic.**

Ash was the laughing stock of Kanto, first he was disowned, then stripped of his title as champion and finally three long months of news had been dedicated to making him feel worse. All of these events had happened because he liked guys, not girls, guys. He had contracted bad publicity when he came out, so he was kicked out of the Pokemon League, with this he was in the front page in the news every week. The biggest hit was when his mother had stopped speaking to him.

When most people meet they think that she is the nicest person in the world, and they're right. She is kind and friendly and everything you would want in a mother, the only problem was that she was the teensiest bit homophobic. Ash could still remember the video call that he had had with his mother once he had been officially out of the closet.

"Hey Mom, I haven't called you in a while how have you been?" Ash had said.

"You were in the news yesterday." That was it, no hello, no asking how pikachu was, just straight to the point.

Ash sighed when he heard her say this, "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, there have been a lot of, uh, troubles that I've encountered since then."

"Ash this isn't right, you know how I feel about this kind of thing." She seemed so sad, so distant, so different than her usually kind-hearted self.

"Mom it is what it is, take it or leave it." Ash didn't mean to sound so angry but it just came out that way.

"All of your stuff has been moved to Professor Oak's house, goodbye Ash." Just like that, gone. They didn't speak another word to each other again. When they passed each other in town they ignored each other. Ash just stared at the black screen of the video phone, his life had just taken a drastic turn.

It's funny, Ash thought, that humans can have progressed from mauling pokemon for food to have an indescribably infinite mass of technology, and yet one gay guy could practically ruin the world. It wasn't that way for everyone, mind you. A couple of groups had formed to support Ash, but they had been so small they didn't matter.

Ash had gone to live with Professor Oak, who had adopted him. Ash was only fifteen so he was still dependant on someone to provide a home for him. Everything was fine living with Professor Oak, the researcher accepted Ash for who he was, unlike other people. The only downside to living with the Oaks was that he didn't only live with the old one, Gary was there too.

Gary was what you could call a top class homophobe. Every time he saw Ash he would either make a rude comment, beat him up or just give him a look of disgust. Ash hoped that Gary's hatred of him was to cover up for his own gayness, mostly because he had to live with him and didn't want to go through this every day, but also because he still harboured feelings for the boy, no matter how minimal.

After Ash's first month at the Oak house, he had been through hell from Gary. The next few years were going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Okay, since last chapter was more of a prologue; I will be updating today. Most of the time there will only be one update a week, but if I feel like it sometimes I might do a couple. This chapter is where the actual story begins. I apologize that I suck at dialogue so this chapter sucks, just bear through it, please. Homosexuality, homosexual relationships, don't like, don't read, yadda yadda. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor am I making money from this.**

It was Ash's first day at school since he came out. He would have gone earlier but Professor Oak deemed it unsafe. Ash wasn't very happy at the fact that he had to go to school at all, he knew he'd get beat up nd picked on the minute he walked in the door. Why couldn't Professor Oak just home school him? He was a pokemon researcher after all.

Ash got dressed in his usual attire, blue jacket over black t-shirt with plain blue jeans. He pulled on his red and white cap and his green fingerless gloves and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He didn't spend any time on his hair, who cared anyway? The only people that he would like to impress (guys that is) didn't stray within a 50 mile radius of him unless it was to cause him pain.

After getting ready he made his way downstairs, passing Gary on the way.

"Gary." Ash said coldly in a not so welcoming form of greeting.

"Faggot." Gary returned the pleasantries with the insult.

* * *

Ash stood outside the high school looking at it with fear and hope. This school was going to welcome him, going to accept him for who he was. All these lies he was telling himself so that he could look confident strolling through the hallways. When he walked in the front doors he looked straight ahead, not daring to glance at the onlookers who were staring and whispering things to their friends. This was not going to be a good day and Ash could tell.

Once Ash had made his way into his classroom after getting his stuff from his locker he sat down in the back of the class. The teacher started talking not too long after. God, Ash forgot how boring school could be. Another hint that this day was going to be the beginning of the end of his life.

Lunch was the worst of these trials. The cafeteria was packed and there was no where for him to sit so he decided to just eat outside. Most people don't understand true loneliness until they've been harassed over and over and forced to stay inside for months for safety. Ash's loneliness just kept heightening and heightening. Now sitting out on the grass in the crisp late October air alone was just the cherry on top of the sundae. Most people when they go to a school where all of their old friends go seem to fall into a group fast, after all, these people had all been in his class in grade school at some point. Ash though, being the outcast that he is, sat alone waiting for the bell to ring.

He saw a group of jocks coming over, hoping that they weren't coming for him. Hope and luck were all that Ash had at this school, and apparently luck just left him.

The jocks came over to him, kicking his lunch tray over and spilling it's contents. "Hey faggot!" Ash supposed this was the leader of the group talking and din't respond.

"I'm talking to you gaywad!" Again Ash didn't stir, that was until he felt a firm hand pull him up by the collar of the shirt.

"When I talk to someone I expect them to _answer_!" The jock put emphasis on the last word, trying to scare the small boy. Ash just stared at him, letting no emotion show on his face.

"Not acknowledging me, huh? This isn't a great first impression you're making!" The jocks rank breath was beginning to annoy Ash, finally he piped up.

"Acknowledging? Isn't that a big word for such a small brain to know?" Ash said this in a mocking tone, making it sound like he was dumbing down his sentence. This earned him a firm punch to the face.

"Wanna try that again, homo?"

"I don't think so," a smirk fell on the bully's face, "'cause if I did you might strain yourself trying to rebut." He was shoved into the wall for this one.

"Look you little asshole, this isn't gonna end well for you!" the bully was only inches away, Ash was disgusted at how close he was to this monster.

"I'm not scared of you, I know your weakness."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"This!" With that, Ash kneed him in the groin and made a run for it as soon as he was let go. He didn't know where he was going to run to be he sure as hell wasn't going to stick around for more. He decided to make something productive of this and ran to his next class; drama. At least there he could pretend to be someone who wasn't continuously harassed, at least there he didn't have to be himself.

**Author's Note: Are these chapters too short? Review if they should be a bit longer, this is my first fanfic so I'm not too sure. Anyways hope you enjoyed that chapter, next one is going to be as emotionally straining as I can make it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ok, here comes chapter 3. This is also going to be my story update for my Valentine's Week Marathon! I didn't like last chapter personally so this one I'm gonna try to make a bit better. Enjoy! By the way the foul language is going to start escalating a bit from here on out.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Pokemon.**

I shrug my baseball cap down over my eye. Those jocks hunted my down when I was walking home and "taught me a lesson." I can only hope that Professor Oak doesn't see this. Oh, the things he would do if he does. He'd probably either chop off my head for aggravating the jocks or chop off his own for thinking I could go to school.

I walk through the door, happy to find my guardian is in the kitchen. Just as I get to the bottom step, about to run to my room, Professor Oak calls out to me from the kitchen. I pull my hat down over my eyes further and walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering how your first day went."

"Fine, just fine."

"Good, good." I start walking out of the kitchen, "But Ash?"

"Mhmm?"

"You should really get an icepack on that eye of yours."

I slump down on a chair and take my hat off, revealing my swollen eye. "How did you know?" I ask.

"Let's just say people don't usually wear hats the way you were."

I give that a bit of a "Hmph."

Professor Oak gets an icepack out of the fridge and sits down next to me, putting it on my eye. "So how did this happen?"

"Bunch of dumb jocks."

"I see. You can go on up to your room now, just take the icepack with you."

I stare at him shocked for a moment then nod and get up to leave.

"Oh and Ash?" Here it comes, I turn around, ready to face his anger. "You should also get some rest, that eye won't heal itself."

I make my way to my bedroom, wondering why Oak was so mellow. Was he internalizing his anger? Is he gonna call the principal? The cops? Both?

I shrug it off, open my door and slump into my bed. Thoughts are buzzing through my mind. 'How am I supposed to spend the rest of the year like this?' 'Are there any people in the school that might be gay other than me?' 'If there are can they lift some of the pressure off of me?' There are many more thoughts but most of them are too depressing to say.

I look up at my clock and see it is the middle of the night. 'I must have fallen asleep.' I go downstairs to get a cup of water only to find Gary walking through the door. "Why are you home so late?" I ask.

"I was out."

"No duh. I meant what were you doing?"

"I have friends, unlike you faggot."

I decide to ignore him and just get my glass of water and make my way up to bed. He apparently doesn't get the social cue and walks up to me as I turn the tap.

"Heard you got beat up today."

"Yep."

"I'm sorry for you," !?What?! "I've been on that end of the rope before so, yeah." 'Is this Gary's seldom seen nice side?' All I can do through my shock is nod. He walks out of the kitchen so I just go upstairs and lie in my bed.

I forgot to close the door on my way in, but then I was too lazy to get up and close it, so I left it open. I soon wish I hadn't as I watch Gary walk by wearing just a towel. He's got such nice abs, not too developed that he's bulging but defined enough that you would notice them. His hair is slightly messed up and looks great and his face, oh his face. I shake my head to clear it of my thoughts. He comes back and starts opening the door to the bathroom across the hall. Once again I find myself lost in my thoughts, this time more about his ass than anything. I shake my head clear of my thoughts again, he may look great but he's still the ass he always was. 'But what about when he looked at me in the kitchen with that sympathetic smile, that had to be something.' No, he's still Gary Oak and he's still the homophobic douche that he has always been.

I stop my thoughts in their tracks as he turns around and catches me staring . . .

**Author's Notes: Ooh, cliffhanger. I liked that much better than last chapter, hope you guys did too. I still think the chapters are too short, are they? Also, just saying, I made a fic and I think it's pretty good but it isn't getting much recognition. So what I'm saying is that if you like this, or even if you don't, please read and review this other fic, I really just want to know if people will like it. It is called "When Love Runs Red" and it's a oneshot, but if I get good reviews I might make a sequel. That's all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Here comes chapter 4! Thanks to a great suggestion by Andrew-son-of-Nike, I will be introducing some new characters to the plot soon! I've just gotta do some research on them, but they should be in here next chapter. This chapter is kind of short but oh well! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Ash collapsed onto the couch, not so much tired, just lazy. His gray onesie was bunching up a bit, but he didn't care. Ever since his secret had come out, this had been his Sunday activity; nothing.

After a few hours of watching spongebob reruns on tv, Ash's laziness turned into sleepiness and he passed out snoozing on the couch. As his dreams formed, they began to replay the week that ended his life.

_Flashback_

_"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded his pokemon and the enemy's fainted._

_"No! Starmie!" The random trainer returned his pokemon and left, defeated. These battles had gone from exhilarating, to fun, to boring, to a task that seemed more tedious than anything. Sure he had tons of fans, sure he had victory, but all he really wanted was to have fun for once. _

_That was when a bright star emerged from the crowd, Ash's knight in shining armor. "Hi, I'm Kyle." The mystery man said to Ash, extending his hand in greeting._

_"Ash." Said boy shook the other's hand._

_"I know. That battle was really something out there, huh?" This guy was smoking hot, tall, lean and his face was just beautiful. _

_"Eh." Ash didn't try to hide how boring that battle was to him. He had only been champion for 4 months and it was already a task. _

_"Anyways, would you like to go to dinner tonight?" What! Was this extremely attractive guy asking him on a date?_

_"Uh, I, uh don't date guys, sorry. Plus you must be way older than I am, no offense."_

_"First of all, I'm only seventeen. Second of all, I just meant as a friend!"_

_"Oh, sorry, sure what time?"_

_"7:00 at the pokediner work for you?"_

_"Sure, see you there!"_

* * *

_"I'll have the chocolate brownie sundae." Kyle ordered his dessert._

_"And I'll have some strawberry cheesecake." _

_"Coming right up sirs." The waiter hurried off._

_"Ash, I need to ask you something."_

_"Shoot."_

_"Tomorrow, would you like to, uh, go on an actual date."_

_Ash nearly choked on the pop he was drinking, "What! I already told you I-"_

_Kyle cut him off, "Cut the crap Ash, I see the way you look at me, just admit it; you're gay."_

_Ash sighed, "Fine, I'd love to go on a date with you tomorrow, but we've got to keep it a secret."_

_Kyle pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of Ash. "I knew it! I knew that the great Ash Ketchum is gay! Front page here I come!"_

_"W-what are you talking about?" Ash stuttered, shocked._

_"I'm actually Jerry Rowan, reporter for Viridian bi-weekly newspaper. You, just got me a promotion."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: In this chapter, I am going to introduce some new characters to the mix and we are going to start getting into the plot! For anyone reading my 'Night To Remember' fic; I will be updating tomorrow so don't worry. I have no idea how regular guys talk about girls, but I try my best here so sorry if the bit of dialogue sucks. Enjoy!**

"I'd hit that."

"Come on Paul she's only like, a seven. You could do better."

"She's vulnerable Drew, like a gazelle just waiting for a sexy lion like me to pounce."

"That analogy shit of yours is starting to piss me off." Gary said, approaching the table.

"Hey, Gar, take a seat!" Drew greeted his friend.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Checkin' out girls like usual." Paul chimed in, clasping hands with Gary.

"What do you think about her G?" Drew asked his friend.

"8, big boobs, big butt, big ego."

"On the nose as always." Paul complimented while tapping his nose.

They sat at a window seat in the local burger place, watching girls walk by on the sidewalk.

"Okay, how about the blonde sitting on the bench?" Gary decided to give his friends a turn.

"10, I'd like to see her screaming as I-" Paul was cut off by Drew.

"She's my cousin." The brunette and the purplette (that's what it is right?) gawked at the boy sitting smugly in his chair.

"No way, she's blonde and gorgeous and you're an indeterminable hair colour and fuck ugly." Gary said astounded.

"Yep, my hair was blonde but I dyed it."

"I can't even picture that." Paul chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, big whoop, are we all still going to Gary's tonight?"

"Mhmm, everyone except J, he's still out of town."

"And that fag of a roommate won't be there?" Drew asked Gary.

"He'll stay in his room if he knows what's good for him." The brunette replied.

"Okay I've gotta jet." Paul said standing up.

"Me too, see you tonight." Drew followed Paul out the door of the diner.

Gary stayed seated at the table, sipping a milkshake as thoughts of a certain trainer raced through his mind. Aforementioned 'fag' was giving him mixed emotions.

* * *

"And then I said: 'The watermelon's still in the bag!'" The room burst out laughing at Drew's joke. The boys were sitting on Gary's living room couch, about to start a movie. They had just found 'Blade: Trinity' on Netflix and were stoked to turn it on.

"That's great, but can we put the movie on now please?" Paul was getting impatient.

"Yeah, I came from Viridian to hang out with you guys so let's get this show on the road." J said.

At that moment Ash started coming down the stairs. "Great, here comes the faggot." Paul commented sarcastically.

Ash walked into the living room, seemingly looking for something.

"What do you want, gaywad?" Gary said to the blackette.

Ash looked up and then his eyes widened as his gaze rested on J. "What is he doing here?" He was panicked and was making his way back to the stairs.

"Ohh, don't want to see me Ashy-boy?" Jerry Rowan laughed in a mock tone.

**Author's Notes: Dun dun duuuun! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: After a VERY long time, I'm finally back and ready to update. I'm so sorry for the wait, but I wasn't really in the mood to update. That being said, I can't guarantee weekly updates because sometimes it's just too much. So here you go, the long awaited chapter 6!**

****Ash could feel his heart thudding in his chest going a mile a minute. His mind stalled and his body frozen. The only possible thought that he could come up with was 'Oh crap, oh crap, oh CRAP.' Small beads of sweat were forming on his face and it felt like the walls were closing in on him.

This couldn't be happening, he was just starting to recover from that fateful night and here was his problem staring him right in the face.

"I think the twerp's gonna faint." Drew exclaimed, but to Ash it was just a mumble of nonsensical nonsense as the world started spinning out of control.

"No need to barf there faggot." Paul walked out of the room, presumably into the kitchen. Darkness was starting to dance on the edges of Ash's vision and reality began to slowly crash down on him.

"To think I have this much of an effect on him." It said as It reclined back into the couch. Ash couldn't even say It's name for that would only strengthen the pig's satisfaction. The vermin had the filthiest smug smile on his face as he watched Ash panic. Then the world collapsed and Ash blacked out.

* * *

"Are you feeling ok Ash?" The soothing voice was like a siren (not the alarm kind, the singing kind) in Ash's ears. It sounded familiar but the boy couldn't put his finger on it. Trying to open his eyes was a production, but when he finally pryed them apart he took in the sight of a brunette beauty leaning over him.

"Good, you're awake. I was starting to worry about you." Emerald eyes were glistening above him, a morning light coming in through the window on the left wall. The room was fairly clean save for the few pieces of clothing strewn about the floor. A dim voice in Ash's head was screaming that it was Gary's room, but the Pokemon master chose to ignore it in favour of the boy above him.

"Morning faggot." For the first time, Ash witnessed the insult being said light-heartedly and with a smile. He couldn't say that he liked it, but at least it was better than the regular cold tone of voice that he had grown used to.

Willing himself to speak Ash took his head off the pillow, "G-Gary? What am I doing here?"

A small chuckle arose out of the other boy's throat, "Just like you to forget fainting and falling down the stairs. Basically, you took a tumble after seeing J and you broke your arm."

Now that Gary mentioned it, there was a dull pain in his arm, as well as an incessant pounding in his head. Trying to sit up was a mistake as a jolt of pain was sent screeching down his spine. "Why am I not in the hospital, I think I'm worse off than just a broken arm." Ash stated as he rested his head back on his pillow. 'Gary's pillow,' he reminded himself.

Gary sighed and fidgeted in his chair, "You were in the hospital, for three days actually. They bandaged you up and sent you back here even though you were in a minor coma. Something about political turmoil with having you in there. At least they checked to make sure you didn't have any brain damage, that is aside from being gay."

"So why your room, don't you have to sleep?"

Gary blushed before spitting out a response, "U-um, the neighbour's kid threw a ball through your window and it was getting replaced."

'BS' Ash thought, 'Windows don't take that long to be replaced.' That answer was better than none though so Ash decided to ignore it. "So you don't hate me any more?"

"This changes nothing, a faggot's a faggot."

"So why did you help me?"

"Because a human's a human."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would you treat me like crap then?"

Gary smirked and crossed his arms, laying further back into his chair. "Like I said, a faggot's a faggot."

"You're way too confusing."

"I try Ashy boy." The brunette started getting up, "Breakfast is in 10, if you're lucky I might bring you some." he said before leaving the room. He popped his head back in, "Oh, and you talk in your sleep." Gary winked then left for good.

'Honestly, way too confusing.' Ash thought.

**Author's Notes: So how'd you like that bit of fluff? I know it's short, but it's what was in my mind at the time. Be sure to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Here comes chapter 7. I will try to update more frequently now to make up for the past month or two! A new character is being introduced today so yeah, enjoy!**

"What was that whole thing with Ash last week about?" Drew asked Gary as they sat down at their table. The afternoon rays were shining down on the two boys, illuminating their features. Rarely do they get a table outside for lunch, and even rarer on a nice day like this. A slight breeze ruffled their shirts as they began to talk about the raven haired boy.

"I have no idea, seemed to be quite a big scare though."

"I'll say! The queer practically killed himself tripping down those stairs."

Gary's eyes flashed a dangerously dark green before they calmed again. "No kidding, too bad he didn't _actually _die." Drew could detect that the insult was half-hearted but chose to ignore it.

"So how is the twerp doing?"

"Still aching pretty bad I hear, still a loser. You know, same old, same old."

"What's eating at you bro? You seem out of it."

"Just thinking." And thinking Gary was, thinking about those words that Ash had muttered in his sleep a few days ago. "Juuuust thinking."

"Who's the chick?"

The brunette bolted up, emerald eyes wide in silent shock, "W-what do you mean?"

"Heh, I thought so. I mean, who's the girl that's taking all your mind power away from you friends. It's pretty obvious that you've got a little crush."

"Oh, uh, yeah. It's uh, um, Karen? Karen in my math class, yeah, that's who."

"Talk about bad luck dude, she's taken." Drew stood up and patted Gary on the back then walked off. Shouting behind him, "Gotta go meet up with J before class starts," as he retreated into the school.

A voice came from behind Gary just as he other boy was out of sight. "Aw, did I just miss him? I was hoping to get to talk to him today."

"For the last time Barry, Paul hates you."

The blonde just puffed out his chest and glared confidently down to Gary, "Heh, he just doesn't know me well enough yet."

"Believe me, Paul has no interest in meeting his stalker who dresses like a gay. Seriously dude, lose the scarf, it's not even cold out here."

Barry stared down at the brunette for a moment before puffing his chest out again, "You'll see, it will just take one word and he'll be all over me!" And with that the trainer was off.

"And apparently he talks like a gay too."

* * *

"How are you feeling today, Ash?" Gary asked as he finished feeding Ash his medicine.

"Better, but still like hell." The black haired boy tried to get up, but to his dismay, was once again met with a pounding pain in his spine. "Crap, I swear my back is broken, but apparently gays are too gay for free health care so Oak will have to look at it."

"Where is gramps anyways? He was here this morning."

"Research in Sinnoh, he'll be gone all week." Ash winced as he tried to reach for his drink and tendrils of pain shot through his arm. "Mind passing me that."

Gary smirked and brought the glass to Ash, holding it so that the boy could suck on the straw. Ash took this moment to admire Gary's flawless features. The way the light glittered off of his eyes and the way the slight breeze coming from the window ruffled his hair. It was around 7:00 and the sun was just starting to set, sending long shadows across the room.

As Gary pulled the glass away when Ash was finished, the injured boy decided to take a chance, "How come you're an ass one minute and not the next?"

"I thought we already went over this. You know? A faggot's a faggot, but a human's a human?"

"That's not much of an answer and you know it."

A mischevious glint appeared in Gary's eyes, "Just like to keep you guessing."

"Well quit it."

The brunette smirked as he walked out the door, "See you in the morning faggot. Don't break your mind thinking about it." And then he strutted out, adding a bit more of a sway to his hips than necessary.

* * *

"So J, when do we get to meet that dad of yours?" Drew inquired over lunch.

"Yeah dude, he can't be that bad." Gary chimed in.

"Hopefully you'll never have to meet him, he's an ass and he knows it."

"Come on, old dudes like that can't be cruel, it's practically impossible." This time it was Paul speaking up.

"I don't know, he can be pretty bad at times. It's like he's constantly on his meriod."

The boys laughed until Paul caught a sight of Barry walking up to them and he immediately straightened himself out. "What do you want this time loser?"

"Same as always, I want to battle you and prove I'm worthy."

"Nope, a shorty like you couldn't stand a chance against me."

"Come oooon," the boy whined, "I'm good and I can prove it. Just battle me, or are you too chicken?"

"If I'm such a chicken, why do you keep following me around?"

Barry let out a huff and pointed his nose into the air as he walked away, the other boys snickering in their places.

"Well that was great, but I gotta get going to guidance. Apparently grabbing a girl's butt in the hallway is sexual harassment." Drew stood up and made his way out of the cafeteria.

"I should also be going, make sure that that stalker isn't still peeping in on me." Paul also stood and left.

"And then there were too, eh Gar?"

"Sure, uh, mind if I ask you something J?"

"What's up?"

"I've just been kind of curious as to what happened between you and Ash last week. I mean, he saw you and then he was pale as a ghost!"

"I kind of was the one who got him up and out of the closet." J said smirking.

Gary couldn't help the feeling of sudden rage sparking in his body, his fists shaking as he tried to supress the urge to punch the guy in the face. How dare he hurt his Ash? Then, in what seemed to be a split second, Jerry was on the ground with bloody mouth and Gary was being hauled off to the principal's office.

**Author's Notes: By the way, a meriod is a man period. I've forgotten this recently, but I still don't own any characters from Pokemon and the only characters that are mine in this are Jerry and Karen. (Karen was just mentioned and will not be in the actually story.) I just realized that there haven't been many girls in this so one might appear soon. I'm also thinking about turning this into an M rated fic, so tell me what you think about that. Remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, since you're a first time offender, you are being let out, but don't do it again."

Gary let himself be led out of the police office and to his grandfather's car. "I understand officer."

"Okay Oak, he's all yours." The officer grinned as if he planned for Gary to be tortured, and walked back into the large brick building.

"You better have a good explanation for this Gary."

The brunette ducked into the car, pulling his door closed. "Nope, none at all." A faint blush could be seen on the boy's face as he buckled himself in and the professor started the car.

"Then you better get ready, since you won't be allowed out of your room for the next month." The vehicle rumbled to life and the two Oaks sped off.

"Ash is in my room though."

"I know. Deal with it."

Gary smirked then put on his best pouty face and began to whine, "But Graaaaamps,"

"No buts."

"I only have one bed though!"

"I know. Deal with it."

"School?"

"You've been suspended."

"Great, I'll be bored and trapped with a faggot for a month."

"Maybe then you'll learn a lesson."

Gary humphed and rested his head on the window. Little did the Oaks know it, but they were both inwardly smirking to themselves. The only difference was that one was thinking of love, the other of punishment.

**Author's Notes: That was a teaser for what is to come. This is the beginning of the main storyline, meaning that right now suggestions are key! Don't be afraid to voice your opinion (unless you're a homophobe) and stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: This is the beginning of Act 2 for this fic. I have made a poll on my page where you guys can vote for if you want the fic to be rated M. It is very important that you vote because it will determine the fate of the fic. In fact I bleeped out a part or two. For now though, enjoy!**

* * *

**_Act Two_**

* * *

Gary walked into the sunlit room, the small boy on the bed still sleeping. Softly smiling, the brunette walked over to the trainer and kneeled beside him. Caressing the boys cheek he took in a deep breath of air before screaming, "Time to wake up faggot!" into his ear.

The black haired teen jolted awake, eyes wide as he bolted upright. Immediately regretting that decision, he rubbed his back and laid back down. "Dammit, never do that again."

Standing up, Gary smirked and glared down at the smaller boy, "It's not like I could have woken you up any other way, you snore louder than an Exploud."

"Well it still hurts." Ash mumbled under his breath, casting a glance down to his blanket as he faintly blushed. "So why did you feel the need to run in here so soon after being released from the police station?" The trainer said, looking back to Gary.

Crossing to the other side of the room, the brunette sat down in a chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm grounded, Gramps is a bit disappointed in me." The boy huffed, feigning being upset.

"Great, so I'm stuck in here with you."

Gary pouted, giving Ash his best puppy dog eyes, "Aw, Ashy Boy, you don't want me to be here with you?"

"It'll be heaven when I get out of here to say he least."

"And exactly when is that?"

"Professor said it will be another month before I'm walking again."

The brunette smirked deviously, "I've got a month too, so it seems you won't be completely rid of me then." Gary's smirk grew, "A whole month to torture you though, now that sounds fun."

Ash huffed and rolled over in the bed, facing away from the brunette and tucking his head under the covers. "Don't give me that crap Gary."

"What crap Ashy Boy?"

Ash rolled back over and shot the older boy a death stare, "The whole 'I'm so big and badass' crap."

Shocked, Gary stared at the boy for a second before refuting, "The only reason I act like I'm better than you is because I am." Now glaring confidently at the injured male he added, "If you weren't such a faggot and didn't suck so much you might actually come close to me."

Shooting another death glare at Gary, Ash tunneled back under the covers. "Good night."

"It's barely 3:00."

"Yes, but hating someone so hard makes me tired. Good night." This time said in a firm tone, the boy left no room for discussion.

Gary though, being the hipster that he is, apparently decided that social queues were too mainstream and sat up on the bed beside Ash. "Stop being boring and let's do something."

Ash fake snored underneath the blankets.

"I want to play a game." Gary said in a creepy tone of voice reminiscent of a certain horror movie character.

"I may not have seen the movie, but I know that I definitely don't want to play anything involving a saw and little swirls on your cheeks."

"Get your boring ass out of bed for once."

"In case you haven't noticed, my everything is broken."

"Fine, be like the queer that you are."

Ash started snoring again and Gary got up to go to the bathroom. Once the brunette was gone Ash silently prayed that Gary would stop being such an ass and let his body do the talking. 'If only Gary could act as nice as he looks.'

Before Ash could let his thoughts wander, Oak walked in and started picking clothes up off of the floor. "My, my, Gary is a bit of a slob isn't he? Did you hear the news?"

"That I have to spend the next month with a giant dick." Ash responded a bit too harshly.

Oak gave off a regretting smile and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sure it won't be that bad, my boy."

"I wouldn't be too sure." The trainer came out of the covers and stared sadly at the professor. "Why does he have to act like that all the time."

"I'm sure he wouldn't be like that if he had some better friends." He turned and walked towards the door, but not before winking and saying, "Have fun." to the crippled trainer.

Ash lay there stunned until Gary came back, "What broke your mind this time?"

The younger trainer cleared his head of its thoughts and looked back at the brunette, "Just thinking."

"Of course. Only for a twerp like you could thinking be that mentally straining."

Ash buried his head in his pillow and mumbled out something that sounded like "Shut up."

"Scootch over a bit on the bed there, will ya?"

Confused, Ash looked up at Gary, "Why?" he inquired.

"In case you didn't notice there is only one bed, we'll have to share."

"Get a sleeping bag."

"We have none."

"Air mattress?"

"Too big."

"Blankets?"

"Conveniently being washed."

"Then just put some newspaper down and shut up!"

"Ha, no. I'm not a dog and I don't want to sleep like one."

Ash grinned, "You might not be a dog, but you are a b****."

"Very clever, now scootch."

Sighing, the younger boy made room for the other on the bed, wincing when pain overtook his limbs. "Are you happy now?" Ash said, glaring at Gary who was settling down on the other side of the bed.

"Quite, thanks." Looking over at the clock, the brunette sighed. "It's only been half an hour? This is gonna be a long month."

"I'll try and take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't one."

"Just shut up and go to sleep."

Gary huffed, but complied anyways. Ash soon found out that the brunette was more tired than he said since he fell asleep almost instantly. Another pleasant surprise was that the older boy was apparently really clingy when he slept. Although as Gary cuddled him and Ash started feeling warm and tingly, he wondered wether the other boy's sleep habits were a good or bad thing.

On one hand Gary was and is a complete and total dick. Yet on the other, he is really hot and can be somewhat sufferable at times. Inwardly screaming to himself, Ash just wished that he could make up his mind so that he could have some peace. Sighing, he gave up on feelings and cuddled in with Gary, promising to himself that it was just this once.

* * *

"Wake up Gary." Ash said groggily to the boy next to him. Sometime in their sleep, the brunette had wrapped his arms around the younger trainer and had tangled their legs. "Gary, get up, it's dinner time."

Rubbing his eyes, the older boy sat up and glanced sleepily at the clock. By now it was 6:00 and the sun was starting to set outside. "We slept for a whole day?"

"More like a few hours."

Now a bit more alert, Gary got up and stretched. Ash watched as the muscles in Gary's back flexed when he did so. Why did Gary always have to sleep shirtless?

"Okay, I'll go fetch us both some grub." The brunette said and walked to the door.

Ash wondered to himself if Gary sleeping shirtless was an entirely terrible thing. On one hand, Ash got to see the boy's muscles. On the other, it was much too tempting to kiss him.

Gary walked back into the room holding two plates of spaghetti. Great, spaghetti, Ash's least favourite meal. Sure, you're thinling 'How could anyone hate spaghetti?' but you don't know how they make it in Johto. Long story short, it requires a lot of tasteless tofu.

"Eat up, Gramps has something he wants to show us."

"What is it?" Ash said with a mouth full of food.

"Hurry up and you just might find out."

"You don't seem to be eating much."

"I'm on a diet."

"You look thin enough to me."

"Was that a complimet Ashy-boy?"

Ash simply looked down, blushing, and mumbled "no."

Finishing up their dinner (or lack thereof), the boys made their way down to the living room where the professor was seated. The old fireplace was crackling and the Oak was curled up on the couch with a blanket.

"Gramps, its summer, what's with the winter atire?"

"No time like the present to be cozy; especially with what I have to show you two."

Ash, who was being carried by Gary bridal style, decided that it was his turn to speak up. "Put me down, this is awkward."

"Awww, Ashy-washy doesn't wike getting wocked wike a baby?"

"No."

Gary sat the boy down on the couch, then made himself comfortable in the armchair. Oak switched on the tv and the boys watched as a dark haired teen made his way up to a pedestal.

"I recorded this earlier when it was on," Oak said, "Ash, you might like this. Gary, you could learn a thing or two from this young man."

Said young man had shoulder-length dyed black hair and pale skin. It was obvious that the kid was goth or emo or something like that. He wore all black and gave off a sort of moody vibe.

"Hello everyone, I would like to start by thanking everyone who took the time to be here today." Cameras flashed as the boy began his speech. "My name is Rory Birch and I am representing the organization of Justice, Equality and Freedom; or J.E.F. for short. My main goal for today is to bring forth the case of one Ash Ketchum. My main goal for life is to bring equality to those who deserve it."

Gary shifted awkwardly in his chair, "Great, more crap."

"Listen Gary, this is quite an important development."

"Now to the case at hand. Ash Ketchum was once the idol for everyone that wanted to be a pokemon trainer. The boy travelled across not only Johto, not only Kanto, but across all of the regions of this country. Ash Ketchum was proven to be homosexual less than one year ago, and since then has been treated awfully."

"Shunned at school, kicked out of his house, both verbally and physically assaulted; is this how we want to treat our people? Not only were these terrible things done to him, but the police turned a blind eye to the mistreatment of the poor boy. Why? Because the government itself was insulting him. The police can't do anything that the government does not wish."

Pictures appeared on the screen behind the man of a beaten and bruised Ash. "Never before has such a 180 happened where the famous become the infamous due to three words. 'I am gay.' No child should have to go through hell because of such a simple saying."

The croud murmered their agreement, and more cameras flashed as he carried on. "Love. Love is cliche, love is beautiful, love is normal. Love, is acceptance. How can we expect the youth of today to feel accepted if they can't love. There should not be any limits to love. It matters not if you love one, many, male, female; because love is something that cannot be conceived by mortal minds."

A chorus of praise sounded out through the room and a picture came up on the screen of a small boy. The child had strawberry blond hair and was smiling brightly at the camera. "We will call this boy 'R' for now. This is R at age 9, happy and full of life." The screen flicked again to show a bruised boy dressed in dirty, ratty clothes. "R age 11 after coming out to his parents. He was put up for adoption and brought into a family without enough money to support him."

The screen flicked again to show the same boy with obvious scars on his wrists. The boy scowled at the camera as if it was Satan himself. The boy's clothes were much too small for him."R age 12. You can see that he has been cutting himself to relieve the pain of being shunned. Notice the purple-black bruises that cover his arms from being beaten day in, day out by his care givers."

The screen flicked again to show what looked like a completely different person. Much like Rory, he had dyed black hair and wore all black clothes. "R age 15." The crowd gave off an audible gasp at this news. "After undergoing serious changes to his attitude and looks, he began isolating himself from the world."

"After two years in hiding, working his way up the ranks of J.E.F., R now stands before you. From here on out, we will call this boy Rory Birch, for I, am R." Gasps sounded out once more and Rory was opened for questions from the press.

A familiar man stood up from the crowd. "Jerry Rowan, Pewter City Paper and three other media franchises. Is it true that you are a vegetarian?"

"Irrelevant. Next question."

Jerry refused to sit down and shot out his next question. "Is it true that you and your group banned meat products in Johto because it is quote unquote, 'inhumane.'?"

"Irrelevant. Next question please."

"Answer the question sir."

"True, the slaughtering of animals is an awful crime. Next question."

Relentless, Jerry shoved his way to the font of the pack. "Could your vile beliefs be fueled by the way you were treated, or are you just doing this for attention?"

"No. My beliefs, which are in no way vile, are fueled by the lack of equality that certain groups get. Now I have a question for you Jerry Rowan. You were the reporter that lied to Ash Ketchum in order to reveal his sexuality, true?"

"True." Jerry muttered.

"Could your homophobia possibly be fueled by your incessant greed to be in the spotlight? More importantly, could this all be because you yourself are gay?"

"Preposterous!"

"You, Jerry Rowan, are also son of Professor Rowan, true?"

"Quite true."

"Are you yourself aware of his work with J.E.F. to bring equality to every person on this earth?"

"No."

"Well let it be known that he has donated nearly a million pokedollars to our cause. I have also become aware of your crush on a certain Paul from Pallet Town. I wish you great luck in your pursuits. Next question please."

Stunned, Jerry turned and walked out of the room hastily. Oak flicked off the tv and looked expectantly at the two young boys. "Learn anything from that?"

Yeah, I did actually." Gary piped up, "For one, Jerry is a faggot, for another, that some people are just flat out crazy."

"Actually, many organizations have changed their views on the subject since this speech. It is now true that over 30% of organizations support same sex marriage. Gary, the world is changing and you are going to have to accept it. Now, you two better get back up to your room, its almost 9:00."

Ash noticed a change in Gary's demeanor that night, the most obvious being that the brunette slept on the ground willingly. Things were going to get better, or at least Ash hoped that they would . . .

**Author's Notes: I'm actually really happy with this chapter. So yeah, new character that is mine, but other than him and Jerry, I don't own anything. Remember to review and vote on the poll!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: Wow, chapter 10! I never thought that this fic would even get to chapter five, but obviously I was wrong about that one! A huge thanks to everyone that has supported this with your follows, favourites, and reviews; you guys are awesome! Remember, I'm always open to requests, so if you have any suggestions for the fic don't be afraid to review or PM me!**

"Gary wake up."

The brunette grunted and flipped over on his blanket, so Ash shook him once more. "Come on Gary, wake up!" Again, the brunette ignored Ash and simply flopped around a bit. Throwing his hands up in the air in frustration, Ash made his way to the bathroom.

Step after crippled step was taken as the trainer attempted using his new crutches to get around. It had been about a week since Oak had showed them the speech and Ash was feeling a bit better now. Of course, he still had to share a room with a homophobic ass. In fact, Gary was even more homophobic than usual. Almost every day, the professor in training would verbally assault Ash to the best of his abilities.

Ash just wished that Professor Oak would allow him to sleep in his own room for once. It seemed like the old man was doing everything in his power to keep Gary and Ash in the same room. First it was just convenience since Ash couldn't move, now it was that Ash's room apparently needed renovating. For crying out loud, couldn't Oak just make Gary sleep somewhere else, like in the dumpster maybe?

After brushing his teeth, cleaning his face, and doing everything he could to kill time, Ash begrudgingly went back to his and Gary's room. There was no way in hell that he was going to try and wake sleeping beauty up again. The trainer was sure that if he did, Gary would punch him, hard.

Of course as Ash's luck would predict, he accidentally knocked the alarm clock off of its table with his crutch. The trainer watched in disdain as the object came crashing down to the ground, effectively waking his rival up.

"Morning gay-ass, what time is it." Gary asked as he sat up in bed.

"11:20." Ash scowled, "A.k.a. time to get a life."

"I had one, then you came along and ruined it."

a"Congrats Gary, you've officially won douchebag of the year, how does it feel?"

"Shut the hell up and go back to sleep."

Having had enough of Gary's ridiculousness, Ash got out his crutches and made his way downstairs. Professor Oak was quietly sitting at the table, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper when the trainer walked into the kitchen.

Immediately noticing the boy's foul mood, the old timer began making him some hot chocolate. "Gary acting up again?"

Ash took the free seat across from the professor's, "Why in holy hell is he such an ass?"

The microwave dinged and Oak took the warmed milk out of it, "I'm sure he's just dealing with some troubling emotions." He then began to mix the chocolate powder into the cup.

"Can't he just deal with things in a different way?"

Passing the mug to Ash, he gave the boy a soft, apologetic smile, "I know my grandson, and I know that he has odd ways of coping. The hardest thing to do though, is cope with his coping."

Taking a long sip from the hot chocolate, Ash contemplated how he could handle Gary better, "I guess I could try to be a bit nicer, even when he is insulting me."

"Good idea. Also, how about we send you back to school a bit earlier than I said?"

"Umm, maybe. I'm scared as to what they will do when I go back."

"I don't think that will be much of a problem since Rory's speech."

"Maybe, I still don't know. Let me think about it for a bit." The trainer finished off the last of his drink before standing up, "I'm gonna go see if I can smooth things over with Gary now."

Oak smiled at the boy's perseverance, then returned to his newspaper as Ash walked back upstairs.

Sighing, Ash returned to Gary's room to find the brunette sitting up on his blanket. The young Oak looked up to Ash with a smile, which quickly morphed into a death stare.

"Oh, it's just you." Gary said as he swiped the crutch out from under Ash with his foot. The trainer wobbled on the one crutch before crashing to the ground in a heap.

"Hell Gary, nice to see you too."

"Get back in your bed, faggot."

"Do you have a problem with me being here?"

"As a matter of fact I do: people like you are unnatural, you don't deserve to live."

"What the hell Gary, what has gotten into you. Ever since you watched that video you've been even more of a stuck up brat than usual."

Shocked, Gary looked down into his lap, seemingly sorry. Then, as if nothing had happened, the brunette glared daggers at Ash and shoved him onto the bed. "Don't you go around saying that I have problems, you have problems you gaywad."

Sore, Ash rubbed his side in pain before refuting. "Normal people don't go around assaulting people that did them no harm!"

"Normal people don't like guys, it's sick!"

"You're sick! One minute you're all happy then the next you hate the world. Make up your mind for Christ's sake!"

Walking over to the trainer, Gary reared his fist back and looked at Ash in disgust. "I've punched a guy before, and I'll do it again Ketchum.

"Hit me all you want!" Ash spat, "You and your scumbag friends will all end up in jail someway!"

Just as Gary was about to release his wrath on the younger boy, Professor Oak walked through the door, grabbing Gary's wrist. "I see that this arrangement isn't going to work anymore. Ash, collect your things that you've got in here, I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the couch from now on"

"What! I'm the injured one and Gary's the one who started it anyways!" Ash pointed an accusing finger in the brunette's direction, "He should have to sleep on the couch!"

Oak looked at the two with cold eyes before pulling Ash away, "No debate."

* * *

A nervous feeling was wrenching its way through Ash's gut as he stared up at his school. He had no idea how people would treat him now that he was back. Last he heard, Rory's speech had created a stir in the community, for better or worse though, Ash wasn't sure.

Walking through the doors and merging with the crowd, for once Ash was a blank face in a sea of normal people. He wished that this could be how others normally treated him, but as soon as they realized it was him, they'd be monsters once again.

Carefully, Ash navigated through the halls with his crutches, hoping that they wouldn't snag someone's foot and send him for a tumble. Of course, just to Ash's luck, a kid ran by as he was taking a step and knocked them both to the ground.

The boy wore an orange and white striped shirt with a green scarf and wild blond hair. If Ash could recall, the boy's name was Barry.

"Sorry," the boy frantically said, "Please don't hurt me!"

Laughing, Ash got up with his crutches and looked down at the boy, "Its just as much my fault as yours."

Then the boy realized just who he ran into and sent a death glare at Ash, "Oh look, Ketchup's back. Hey everyone, gay-boy here has come out of hiding!"

A few people joined in on taunting Ash, who was running back down the hallway. Although most people now just looked at the bullies with disgust, hatred, and some surprise. The school hadn't had to deal with a gay student for a while and it seemed that the speech really got to some of them.

Walking into his first class, Ash sat in the back, hoping to be ignored. Apparently a few rumors had been going around about what happened with Gary. Some said that he was in prison for pounding on innocent old Jerry, some said that he got all depressed after all of his friends abandoned him and so he was staying home. Some rumors even went as far as saying he was hiding out in a cave out of shame, but that was sort of far fetched.

School was just as boring as Ash had remembered, save for a few sympathetic glances he got in the hallways. Apparently some people were able to change from the thick skulled airheads they were before to human beings. Of course then there was the jocks.

Yes, these were the same jocks that had beaten him up so badly that he had to stay in bed for nearly a month. Yes, these were the same jocks that had constantly harassed him for being who he was. Yes, these were the sane jocks that were now absolutely harmless. Believe it or not, but the numbskulls were under so much pressure from their kind girlfriends that they only shot glances at Ash.

At lunch Ash sat quietly at his own table for the first time in nearly a year. Sure it wasn't the social paradise that was the popular table, but it was something. It was then that he saw the same boy that had run into him in the halls that was now being made fun of by Gary's friends.

Barry was standing there, head hanging, as the other boys laughed at him and made insulting remarks about how he was supposedly stalking Paul. The blond trainer walked away from the cruel teens and down a hallway leading from the cafeteria.

Ash decided to follow him as he made his way to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror.

"What's wrong with me!" The boy shouted at himself, "Why can't I be normal."

Ash could only watch as the boy broke down into tears and quiet sobs. Clearing his throat, the trainer decided that it was time to speak up, "Um, hi again."

Turning to Ash, the boy glared daggers at him, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if I can help in any way."

"You wouldn't know how to deal with it fag."

"You'd be surprised what I have had to deal with."

"Its just so hard, you know? Trying to impress someone."

"Wait, you like Paul don't you?"

"Of course I like him, he's awesome."

"I meant, you _like _him."

"Am I that obvious, I-I mean no!"

Ash looked at the boy sympathetically, "You don't need to be so guarded, I won't tell anyone. Unlike some people, I don't take joy in seeing other people in pain."

"Fine," he confessed, "I like him. He's just too straight to realize."

"I don't know, I think you've just been approaching it wrong."

Barry sniffled, "Really?"

"Yeah, you always go up to him when he's with his friends and feeling pressured to reject you. Maybe if you talked to him just the two of you it would be different."

"Y-yeah, maybe. I'll try that out thanks! Oh, and sorry for calling you a fag and stuff, I just wanted to impress Paul."

"I understand," Ash put his hand out for Barry to shake, "Friends?"

The blond boy took Ash's hand and shook it, "Friends."

**Author's Notes: Yeah, so I am going to be changing the rating to M for this fic soon. There won't be any hard yaoi, probably just some coarse language and sexual themes. You may have noticed that the name of the fic has changed. I will be putting up another poll for if you want the title changed again or not. Be sure to review and vote!**


End file.
